1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices may be classified into two main groups, light-emitting type flat display devices and light-receiving type flat display devices. Examples of the light-emitting type flat display devices are a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) and the like. The OLED is a self-luminous display apparatus, and has advantages such as wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and rapid response.
The organic light-emitting device is applicable to a display apparatus for mobile devices, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a portable information terminal, a smartphone, an ultra-slim notebook, a tablet personal computer, and a flexible device, to a large-sized electronic product such as an ultra-thin television, or to a large-sized electrical product.
The organic light-emitting device generates colors by using a principle in which holes and electrons injected from a first electrode and a second electrode are re-combined in a light-emitting layer to emit light. Here, the injected holes and the injected electrons are combined to generate excitons, and the excitons are transited from an excited state to a ground state to emit light.